Victorian London
Steam on down to the post-industrial London of 1882. The zombies are coming, but can you fight them through the thick London fog? Victorian London is a night-time area that takes place on the bank of the River Thames. There are seven new plants, one new premium plant and fourteen new zombies introduced in Victorian London. Garlic is a returning plant. Due to the large quantity of new content, Victorian London has 42 levels instead of the usual 32. These are split up into 18 and 24 levels for parts 1 and 2 respectively. Fog is the main, new stage element of Victorian London. Fog acts similar to how it does in Plants vs. Zombies, except that cannot be blown away easily by the Blover. The fog also appears much darker and more natural than the first game. Light behind the fog gives off a glow through the fog. Tiles illuminated by the Light Bulb give off a slight blur that increases farther away from the Light Bulb as it blends into the rest of the fog. The surprise attack “Out of the Fog!” will make fog blow over the lawn temporarily and summon zombies within in. The fog will obscure the player’s vision regardless of whether the tiles are illuminated or not, but it will last for a very short time as its sole purpose is to spawn zombies farther into the lawn. Illuminated zombies can still be seen, however. Victorian London has two exclusive Brain Busters that are re-implemented from the fog levels of the first game. These are It’s Raining Seeds and Thunder and Lightning. It’s Raining Seeds is identically to the mini-game of in PvZ of the same name. Thunder and Lightning is based off of the infamous level 4-10, and is the same despite dropping seeds from the sky like in It’s Raining Seeds rather than having a conveyor belt. The name of the endless level is as of yet undecided. Order of Events * Glow-shroom unlocked after Level x-1 * Zombie Marksman introduced * It’s Raining Seeds 1 featuring Fog-shroom * Special Delivery featuring Potato Sprout and Steamroller Zombie * Potato Sprout unlocked after the level * It’s Raining Seeds 2 ''featuring Fog-shroom and Umbrella Zombie * Fog-shroom unlocked * ''Thunder and Lightning 1 * Gargantuar boss battle * Light Bulb unlocked * Thief Zombie introduced TBA Plants *'Glow-shroom:' Glow-shrooms fire luminescent spores at zombies. *'Potato Sprout:' Potato Sprouts poison zombies and blow up exhaust pipes. *'Fog-shroom:' Fog-shrooms are camouflaged in fog and blow fumes in multiple directions. *'Light Bulb:' Light Bulbs illuminate an area around them and can be switched off. *'Tesla Coil '(premium):''' Tesla Coils channel electricity at multiple zombies. *Pomegranate (premium):' Pomegranates spit small seeds in quick succession and large explosive seeds at a slow rate. * TBA Zombies *'Zombie Marksman:' Takes regular shots at your plants. *'Steamroller Zombie:' Steam-powered vehicle that crushes plants as it drives over them. *'Umbrella Zombie:' Umbrella offers protection from lobbed projectiles. *'Thief Zombie:''' Steals plants in the cover of darkness. TBA Trivia * The world was originally planned to re-introduce the Cactus. * Victorian London would introduce the most plants of any world since Wild West and the largest number of zombies of any world in the western version of PvZ2 to date. Category:Areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Nighttime areas Category:Areas with Fog Category:ThatToasterGuy's Creations